The New Team 7
Summary Kawaki stresses they must avoid Boro's mist, which continues to affect them even after they got out of its range. Sarada and Boruto are confused, because she saw him weave hand seals, meaning it's ninjutsu, while Boruto points out Kāma couldn't absorb it, despite having no trouble doing so to his Lava Release. Kawaki explains Kāma can only absorb chakra-based substances, for example, a Water Release created by one's own chakra, but not a Water Release which controls already existing water, concluding Boro's mist isn't chakra-based. Mitsuki reveals he had his snake trap a bit of the mist, and asks Sarada to focus her Sharingan so they can learn what it is. Mitsuki warns her she'll only have one chance to analyse it before it disperses, and cautions her not to get in contact with it. Sarada is able to determine the mist is made of viruses, meaning the others were infected and are sick. Mitsuki is glad to confirm his hypothesis, which he formulated based on the symptoms they displayed. Since they also don't know of any ninjutsu which creates viruses, they conclude Boro creates them through scientific ninja tools. Mitsuki has an idea to deal with the viruses, but stresses they need a commander, and based on her earlier idea to retreat, nominates Sarada. Sarada moves out and addresses Boro, saying they figured out his jutsu. Sarada asks him what he thinks they should do, and Boruto says no ninjutsu can be used against it, and charges at her. He uses his Lava Release, which she counters with her Fire Release, maintaining a distance between them. Sarada notices he lacks speed, and uses a wide spread Fire Release, which he blocks with a water wall. Sarada loses sight of Boro, and realises he's circling her, leaving her surrounded by viruses. Sarada jumps, as Boro expected, allowing him to intercept her and toss her down where his viruses are. Boro tells her the virus acts fast, and picks her up. He dismisses her sign weaving, and she tells him she can't miss from that close a distance. She hits him a Fire Release to the face, and follows up with a punch and a signal to Boruto and Kawaki, who can move again. She notices Boro's hand seals. The boys both have their Kāma activated, and Boruto lands a Rasengan, which is augmented by Kawaki, destroying Boro's head and much of his upper body. Mitsuki arrives and they celebrate the anti-bodies working. Boro stirs, gets up, and regenerates. Kawaki curses his regeneration abilities being greater than he anticipated. Boro is confused on how they got anti-bodies to counteract the virus, as they only exist in his bloodstream, before realising Mitsuki collected some of his blood when his snake bit him. Mitsuki says he likes to collect things, attributing it to Orochimaru's influence, and that if the attack happened to be actual viruses instead of ninjutsu, Boro would be the one to have anti-bodies against it. Boruto taunts him that his attack won't work anymore. The four surround him, and Boro rushes to attack Naruto's seal, causing Kawaki to break formation and go after him.